Julian Bernardino's MSTS Thomas and Friends Remake 5: Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's fifth MSTS Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Red Branch Line Coaches *Henry *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *James *Green Branch Line Coaches *Gordon *Red and White Express Coach *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Emily's Green and Yellow Coach *Caboose *Edward *Green Branch Line Coaches *Thomas *Narrator - Ringo Starr (US Version) Transcript * Ringo Starr: Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. It went into a tunnel and squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again. * (Edward's whistle blows) * Ringo Starr: The engine's name is Henry. His driver and fireman argued with him, but he would not move. * Henry: The rain would spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes. * Ringo Starr: He said. * (The conductor's whistle blowing) * Ringo Starr: The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel and blew steam at him. * Henry: I'm not going to spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes for you. * Ringo Starr: Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man of charge of all the engines on the Island of Sodor. * Sir Topham Hatt: We will pull you out. * Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. But Henry only blew steam at him. Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: Because... (clears his throat) * Ringo Starr: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: ...my doctor has forbidden me to pull. * Ringo Starr: But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Then, they tried pushing from the other end. Sir Topham Hatt said... * Sir Topham Hatt: 1, 2, 3, push! * Ringo Starr: ...but he didn't help. * Sir Topham Hatt: (clears his throat again) My doctor has forbidden me to push. * Ringo Starr: He said. They pushed, and pushed, and pushed, but still, Henry stayed in the tunnel. At last, Thomas came along. The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Everyone argued with Henry. * Everyone: Look, it has stopped raining. * Ringo Starr: They said. * Henry: Yes, but it will began again soon. * Ringo Starr: Said Henry. * Henry: And what will become with green paint with red stripes then? * (Thomas arrives at that moment) * Ringo Starr: Thomas pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. * (Thomas attempts to push) * Ringo Starr: But still Henry stayed in the tunnel. * (Thomas continues to push but fails) * Ringo Starr: Eventually, even Sir Topham Hatt gave up. * Sir Topham Hatt: We shall take away your rails... * Ringo Starr: He said. * Sir Topham Hatt: ...and leave you here until you're ready to come out of the tunnel. * Ringo Starr: They took up the old rails, and built a wall in front of Henry, so the other engines wouldn't bump into him. * (Everyone locks Henry in the tunnel with bricks) * Ringo Starr: All Henry could do was to watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. He was very sad, because he thought no one would see his lovely green paint and red stripes again. As time went on, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. Edward would say... * Edward: Peep, peep! Hello! * Ringo Starr: And Gordon would say... * Gordon: Boop, boop, boop! Serves you right! * Ringo Starr: Poor Henry had no steam to answer. His fire had gone out. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoilt his lovely green paint with red stripes anyway. How long do you think Henry would stay in the tunnel before he overcomes his fear of the rain, but then decides to journey out again? Trivia *Come Out, Henry! will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Shot 1 will film an Angry Henry hauling four red coaches through a rain storm. *Shot 2 will film an Angry Henry hauling four red coaches into a tunnel and will also film Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. *Shot 3 will film an Angry Henry staying in the first tunnel and will film Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose going through the other tunnel. *Shot 4 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 5 will film the conductor waving his flag and blowing at an Angry Henry, who will be wheeshing steam at his conductor. *Shot 6 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 7 will film Sir Topham Hatt in a coach. *Shot 8 will film James arriving with two green coaches outside the other tunnel with an Angry Henry staying in the first tunnel. *Shot 9 will film James leaving with two green coaches and going through the other tunnel with an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily. *Shot 11 will film everyone trying to pull an Angry Henry out of the tunnel. *Shot 12 will film the passengers looking at Sir Topham Hatt and pulling an Angry Henry. *Shot 13 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 14 will film an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 15 will film the passengers behind the coaches and Sir Topham Hatt watching. *Shot 16 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 17 will film the passengers trying to push. *Shot 18 will film the passengers pushing hard. *Shot 19 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 20 will film the passengers trying to push harder. *Shot 21 will film an Angry Henry staying in the tunnel. *Shot 22 will film Thomas coming along. *Shot 23 will film the passengers arguing with an Angry Henry. *Shot 24 will film an Angry Henry talking. *Shot 25 will film Thomas spitting into one of his hands. *Shot 26 will film Thomas spitting into his other hand. *Shot 27 will film Thomas rubbing his hands together. *Shot 28 will film Thomas going up to the coaches. *Shot 29 will film a tired Thomas taking a huge breath. *Shot 30 will film an eyes shut Thomas putting his hands on the coaches and struggling to push Henry out of the tunnel. *Shot 31 will film Henry's wheels moving. *Shot 32 will film an Angry Henry folding his arms. *Shot 33 will film an eyes shut Thomas trying to push hard. *Shot 34 will film a tired Thomas all puffed out. *Shot 35 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily at an angry Henry. *Shot 36 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily to an angry Henry. *Shot 37 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking angrily. *Shot 38 will film an Angry Henry. *Shots 39 to 59 will film the workmen taking up the old rails and building a wall up in front of a surprised Henry, who can't get out, and gets sad, because he will stay in the tunnel, so that other engines will not bump into him. *Shot 60 will film a sad Henry dripping a tear. *Shot 61 will film Gordon going through the other tunnel, hauling a red and white Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, a green and white coach, and a caboose. *Shot 62 will film a sad Henry dripping more tears. *Shot 63 will film Casey Jones stoking the fire with coal. *Shot 64 will film Edward puffing onward. *Shot 65 will film Edward going through the other tunnel, hauling three red coaches. *Shot 66 will film a sad Henry. *Shot 67 will film a Proud Gordon speeding onward. *Shot 68 will film a sad Henry sombering. *Shot 69 will film a sad Henry crying in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble. *Shot 70 will film a sad Henry bricked up and lonely. *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose. Category:Julian Bernardino